So Far Away
by Havok's Lost Angel
Summary: Orlando Bloom & my own creation. Orlando takes a walk in the woods when he's supposed to be at a press conference. He comes across a strange woman in the forest. She's a half elf from Middle Earth!In his quest to help her return home, he developes feeling
1. Alatariel

Disclaimer: I don't own Orlando bloom (sniff sniff )or any other real people in this story. I only own the people you have never heard of (Alatariel). This is probably because I created them (ya think).Oh and even though Middle earth is hardly mentioned in the story, it belongs to Tolkien. The song _So Far Away_ by Staind doesn't belong to me, as well as every other song I use in this fan fic.

**_So Far Away_**

By Erica

**Chapter One**

_**Anything for you - Evanescence**_

_I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me _

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm clock rang annoyingly on the bed side table. "Ugh. . . just a few . . . more minutes..."Orlando Bloom managed to get out before he fell into a peaceful sleep once again. This peaceful sleep didn't last for more than an hour because the phone started to ring. As he drifted out of his sleep, Orlando grabbed the phone and said, "HOLY SHT CAN'T A MAN GET A DECENT SLEEP FOR ONCE!" "Hello Sunshine! I'm glad you _finally awake!_ " Fiona, Orlando's agent said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Oh it's you."

"Oh I know you love me!"

"Why are you calling me now? It's only . . ." Orlando looked around his room in search of a clock.

"11:30 in the morning"

Orli i hated when she was right. "Okay, fine . . . what do you want?"

"If you didn't know, you have about twenty minutes to get ready, you have a press conference, sweetie. So if I were you, I would _get my ass out of bed!_ "

With that Orlando hung up the phone. He could have sworn that he heard her muttering something about an ungrateful brat. Orli reluctantly got up and managed to stumble into the shower before he fell asleep. Fifteen minutes later he left his apartment, not bothering to get anything except coffee for breakfast. Since the building where the press conference was going to be held, was only a few minutes away, Orli decided to take a walk through the park.

As the actor strolled through the park, he noticed that there was a small heavily wooded path to the right which looked like it could be a short cut to the main street. So, of coarse, he decided to try it. As he entered this part of the woods, he realized how different it was from the rest of the park. The trees were a lot bigger and the branches twisted. The forest seemed ageless, like it had been here all along unnoticed. . .untouched. Small patches of sunlight streamed through the branches like from a fantasy. _all I need now is for pixies and nymphs to jump out_ _the trees_ Orlando thought, as he began to tread more carefully through the mysterious forest.

Suddenly a twig snapped and that made Orli jump a few feet in the air. He stopped dead in his tracks afraid there actually was strange little creatures living in the forest. Orli carefully scanned his surroundings but when he looked down, he saw there was a broken twig under his foot. _wow that's pretty sad Bloom. You were scared shtless over a twig **you **stepped on!_ Orlando silently laughed at himself.

Orli continued his walk forgetting about his press conference and everything else he was supposed to be doing at the moment. About ten minutes later Orlando started to regret taking this path in the first place. But then he saw a small clearing up ahead, it was lighter there. As he got closer Orli noticed a lump in the middle of the field. He started to walk faster, he was curious to see what the lump was. When he entered the field, the lump wasn't just a lump, it was a woman! Orlando ran over and knelt beside her. _wow, she's hot _The woman lay on her back asleep, hopefully. She wore a light blue, silk dress that ended at her knees and hugged her delicate figure. The woman's hair was quite long. They fell in big strawberry blonde ringlets around her face as she stirred from her sleep. Her face was so perfect it could have been made out of ivory, almost . . . _otherworldly. _Other peculiar features were her slightly pointed ears and the beautiful crystal necklace shaped as a leaf that hung around her neck. The mystery woman stirred again this time awakening and opening her eyes that just happened to be _purple_

As the woman began to realize where she was she noticed that she was not alone. Orlando snapped out of his daydream when the beautiful female in front of him began to panic and started to shriek! She jumped up and started to run. Orli refused to let her get away that easily so he got up and managed to grab her and pin her down to make sure she wouldn't run anymore.

"Whoa, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help. My name's Orlando Bloom and your name is. . ."


	2. New

**Chapter 2 **

_**New - No Doubt**_

_Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away_

New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
And I never had this taste in the past  
New, you're so new

My normal hesitation is gone  
And I really gravitate to your will  
Are you here to fetch me out?  
'Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth

Oh you're not old  
And you're not familiar  
Recently discovered and I'm learning about you

New, you're so new  
You, you're new  


A few minutes passed and still, the woman didn't reply. "You're not going to talk to me are you?"The only response Orlando got was an ugly look from the stranger which he took as a yes. "Okay, that's fine with me, I've got all day."

Orlando waited for three hours before the mystery woman finally decided to say something. " If I tell you my name will you _get off of me?"_Her voice was soft and melodic, as if she was singing . . . even though she sounded quite irritated by now.

"Fine."

"I am Alatariel Goldenleaf." _ what kind of name is that? Sure it's pretty, but who names their child some fancy name like 'Alatariel'?Poor girl!_

"Pleasure."

"Where am I ?"

"New York."

" I am sorry, but I have never heard of this place you speak of. Is it near Gondor . . . or maybe Rohan?"

_ why do all the pretty ones have to be such creepers!_

"Are we even talking about the same _planet!_ You know, _Earth?"_Orlando asked. Now both of them looked incredibly confused.

"YOU MEAN I'M NOT EVEN IN MIDDLE EARTH!" Alatariel shrieked. _what happened_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa . . . you're from Middle Earth? How did you end up _here?_"

"I am not sure."Alatariel said in a small voice._how am I supposed to return home, if I don't even know how I got here?_

"Well until you are able to go home, you can stay at my place."

"Thank you, Orlando. I really appreciate this."Orlando nodded and stood up pulling Alatariel with him. Orli noticed the _half-elf_ shiver. He quickly draped his coat over her shoulders. At first she looked shocked, but then just smiled and continued to walk along side Orli.

On their way back through the park, the pair talked about their family, friends, and interests. When Orlando told Ali (his new nick-name for the half-elf) that he liked surfing, sky diving, and bungee jumping, all he received was a confused glance from her. So, Orli had to explain every sport he had mentioned. Then Orlando said that he was an actor, and once again he had to explain, what it was, as well as movies, press, paparazzi, D.V.D.,T.V., photo shoots and everything else that had to do with the media. This was very frustrating for the usually patient, young, man. Once they reached the street, it got even more complicated. _She didn't know what a car was! _

Finally, both of them reached Orlando's apartment. Orli made _sure_ they took the stairs as to avoid even _more_ explaining about an elevator. When Orlando and Ali reached the apartment Orli unlocked the door and opened it. Alatariel stepped inside after Orlando, she was fascinated by how different his home was to her own.

RING . . . RING. . . RING! Alatariel jumped up and ran to where Orlando was standing. "What is that?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest. " Oh, that's just the phone." Orlando said calmly and walked over to pick it up. "Right" Ali, was blushing. She had made a complete fool of herself. _ I don't understand why these humans can't just send a letter to their friends, or go and see them personally._

Orlando finished talking to the person on the other line, and hung up. "Are you hungry, Ali?" He said smiling at her.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, I'll get started on soon. Would you like to have a bath?"

"Yes please."

"Stay right here, love."

With that Orlando walked down a hall way and disappeared behind a door. He emerged again, holding a towel and clothes for Alatariel to wear. Orlando put the pile in the elf's hands and lead her to the bathroom. He helped Ali turn on the water and then left to make dinner.

Not too long after, Ali came out of the washroom wearing Orlando's sweat pants and a white top. Orlando had just finished dinner when Ali came in to join him for dinner. After they had finished eating, Orli introduced Ali to the T.V. When Orli turned it on Ali immediately reached for her waist to grab her knife, but noticing hers was at _home. _Ali stood there afraid to move. Then Orlando chuckled and told her it was completely safe. Wow that was the second time in one day she had made a fool of herself. Eventually, Orlando convinced Ali to watch a so-called movie on this so-called T.V. The pair watched_ Ned Kelly_. By the end of the movie, both Orli and Ali were crying like babies.

After the movie, Orlando showed Alatariel to her bedroom and said goodnight and gave each other a hug. Sighing, Orlando stripped off his clothes until he was only wearing his boxers and then crept into bed. It was not long until Orlando woke up again. All he could think about was Alatariel. Then, He heard the covers rustling in the other room. She was still awake. Quietly, he got out of bed and crept into Ali's room. There he saw her sitting upright in her bed, tears glistening in the moonlight that shone through the window. Orlando walked over and sat on her bed. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Let's get some sleep, love." He whispered. They got under the covers and Alatariel rested her head on Orlando's chest as he pulled her to him in a warm embrace. Soon after Ali and Orli had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

_**A/N: just wanted to let everyone know that I have completely given up on this story due to the fact I am no longer a fan of Orlando Bloom. So let you minds wander to wherever they please. Thanks for reading it and PLZ review. If people actually do like it I might start to write again. I'm working on a Davey Havok fic right now which I will post soon!**_


End file.
